Hell's Gate
by Stardust712
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, a name feared in the underworld. He, is the king of hell. Lucy Heartfillea, a deadly assasin. What happens when Lucy dies and is sent to Hell as punishment? What will happen when Natsu takes an interest in the emotionless blonde? Will feelings develop? What was Lucy's reason to become an assassin? And where does Lissanna play in this?
1. Prologue

**Okay,**

**so let me start off by saying**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**I am going out this year for Halloween with one of my friends~**

**And i only published the prologue because i would like to finish a story before i create a new one.**

**So im just posting the prologue to see what you guys think!**

**Im really excited for this one and so is my friend she has been pressuring for me to publish it before Halloween,**

**but**

**i refused.**

**So i hope you guys enjoy this,**

**sorry for those who have been wanting another GraLu,**

**Im still trying to think of something**

**but im not sure about some of my ideas.**

**And i cant ask my friend because she doesn't like that pairing so she will just say,**

**"Make it a NaLu and i will love it!"**

**Always.**

**Also im doing something different instead of the usual '~X3X3X~' thing i thought it would be **

**cool to do something new for this one so now its ~QOoOQ~.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think.**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**~X3X3X~**

**"Yes, Lucy i know this is your birthday but i have an assignment for you,"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

***Step, Draaaaag***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Step, Draaaaag***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Step, Draaaaag***

A young blonde could be seen dragging a large beige bag behind, to others who see her, they wouldn't think anything of it. Just a little girl pulling a bag of something behind her but if they were close enough, they could clearly see the large crimson stain on the bag and herself as well, but she didn't a pay it any mind. She was used to the stench of the Crimson substance, this was her job, to kill, but not for no reason of course.

She has been living this way for ten years now, today marking the tenth year of her 'career'. She was beautiful any guy with a pair of eyes would have know this but she didn't care about what people thought of her, she was just her emotionless self. Her blonde hair shone underneath the moonlight, her clothes were bloodied and in shreds. Poor thing, the man that was her assignment fought with all his might, but to no avail, his fat body could not handle the pressure of her katakana digging into his gut. She chuckled under her breath, how pathetic, a high ranked politician like himself, too fat to defend himself. Yes, she could see that headline in the newspaper though within the article would expect information about the mans illegal dealings that had been going on for several years.

The girl continued to walk down the dark streets of Crocus, the place was surely beautiful at night and she couldn't deny it, she loved to just stop and stare at the sky for hours because it reminded the girl about _her_. But she had a mission to carry out, so she continued without stopping until she reached a large mansion, she sighed and opened the large doors in front of her. She immediately walked up the spiral staircase leading to her room in the attic, the room wasn't bad, it even had a small bathroom for her own use and she preferred it this way. She grabbed a pair of fresh clothing and cleaned herself up in the shower so she looked presentable enough to see the man she loathed and yet couldn't completely pull herself away from at the same time.

The girl changed into a pair of short black shorts, a black V-neck T-shirt and a pair of black converses while she just kept her hair up into a high ponytail, she walked down the stairs and stood in front of a pair of large wooden doors that separate her from that man. The blonde shook her had and knocked quietly on the doors in front of her,

"Come in," a mans voice could be heard from the other side. The girl quietly opened the doors and closed them behind her as she kept her posture poised, the man in front of her rose a brow at her stiff body. He sighed and shook his head turning away from her to gaze out the glass windows, the only light that allowed them to see each other in the room.

"Happy birthday, Lucy," she looked up at the man in surprise, he has never said that since _she_ left them. That's the first time he showed that he actually cared for her and not just as a tool,

"Thank you father," Lucy said respectfully. Her father turned around and faced her, his business face plastered on it. Lucy sighed inaudibly, she knew what this meant, she wouldn't be able to rest.

"Lucy?" his voice resounded through the room. Lucy's eyes snapped back up to meet his dark, cold eyes.

"Yes father?" he gave her a stern expression, he specifically told her that when they were talking business that she is not to address him so casually. "My apologies Jude, is there something you need?"

"Yes, Lucy i know this is your birthday but i have an assignment for you," he paused. "This is your birthday assignment, if you complete it then you may have a few weeks off." Lucy nodded in understanding, so all she had to do was complete her assignment successfully and she would have a few weeks to herself, it sounded good to her.

"Okay Jude. I accept the offer." Jude nodded in an almost approving way. He walked over to his desk and searched in the drawer for the document he had on his daughters assignment. He pulled out the file and slid it across the hard surface and over to Lucy,

"This is you assignment," Lucy grabbed the file and opened it carefully. The file was pretty basic, the usual stuff but then she noticed the name. The name was that of one of her friends she had before the incident and they have never contacted each other since. Lucy looked up to the man in front of her, his dead eyes not showing one sign of regret.

"Jude, this...?" He nodded grimly.

"Yes, he has done a lot of things just to build up his popularity. I know this is someone you have know in the past Lucy," she gulped. "But this is your job, he must be taken down for his despicable actions." Lucy wanted to argue, what they were doing was no better then what he had done and still is doing but why should she care anyway? Its not like they were _best _friends. She took a deep breath and nodded before picking up the bag she had dragged home with her and plopped it onto his desk,

"Here are the files you wanted," and with that she left the room so she could start the assignment that she was assigned on her birthday. The people Lucy kill are not for some entertainment. No. They are killed for the reason that they are doing things that could possibly endanger everyone living on earth, what they are doing is no good either but it is a solution that saves many lives that could be ruined in a heartbeat in the hands of one of them.

Most of the people she has killed were politicians, wealthy business men, serial killers (once), and even some gang members that had gotten their hands on things they should have never even know about. Lucy could still remember the times before and after she became an assassin,

With _her _before the incident,

_"Lucy, sweetly. Come on i will bring you out to play"_

The time she was forced to kill her friend

_"LUCY!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? STOP!"_

_"I cant, i have too. Im sorry,"_

_"LUCU WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN-"_

_"Im sorry."_

That was the last time she had ever shown an emotion to anyone. After the incident with _her_ and the loss of her best friend, it hit her hard and she refused to show another emotion to any other living soul, and she was doing just that. Lucy looked down at the file in her hands and crumpled it slightly. The bo- no, Man in that file folder was not the same person she used to know. But then again neither was she, so she cant say anything about him changing when she is in the same position.

Still, the person she used to know was so sweet and kind, she was too and they were both happy but she guessed that all changed. Things change, people, animals even plants whether it be for the good or bad of society, Lucy, in her opinion had her own group. She was a threat and not a threat to the society at the same time, she had her dangerous side, sure who doesn't. But she can seem as if she would break at any moment even with the slightest of touch, she could kill without a hint of regret, she could spare lives and save them from those who wish to destroy them. She was just there, in her group, alone.

Lucy sighed, this would be her last assignment for a few weeks if she finished it, then she could just relax. But something kept nagging at her, she had this feeling before and that was just before the incident, something was going to happen and she didn't like it. She contemplated whether or not to back out of it but she couldn't just abandon her assignment, she was not weak and she would complete this the man she was after had done a lot of cruel and unforgivable things.

He's raped.

Killed.

Did deals with low ranks.

Purchased black market items.

Sold women.

And even more.

She couldn't believe that the person she once knew did this, but she knew better then that, their was always something about him that seemed...Off. Lucy took one last look down at the name printed below the photograph of the man before she laid down and closed her eyes, the name played over and over in her head like a mantra, the only thing she processed before she feel asleep was the name of the man that awaited her tomorrow morning,

Cobra.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"So, you've finally come have you?"**

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is, finished the prologue. If your wondering Lucy's birthday is on Halloween which just finished an hour ago and i am super tired. I went trick or treating with three of my friends and i dressed up as Mrs. Jason Voorhees while my dog was Jason Voorhees, he was so damn cute! So i just did this prologue so you had this for Halloween but i wont work on anymore until i finish some of my other stories but i hope you guys will still support this story.<strong>

**Hope you like it!**

**Love it? Hate it? review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Light of Hell and Heaven

**So This is an extra special**

**Hell's Christmas**

**because I need to update this like the rest of my stories but still.**

**This will not have anything Christmas related in it since it is Hell,**

**that wouldn't be right...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS BY THE WAY!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this because **

**It took a lot of begging from my bff to type this.**

**And some reviews but mostly because of my friend.**

**So Merry Christmas Emily!**

**Hope you guys all enjoy this special**

**Hell's Christmas**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The light of Hell and Heaven<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"So, you've finally come have you?"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

**"There's a humming in**

**the restless summer air,"**

Her shoes continued to click against the pavement on the sidewalk as she made her way to her destination, her face was void of emotion as she continued her fast-paced steps toward her target, this man, she knows him, or _knew_ him at least. Just the thought of him made her want to throw up, she may kill people but at least she does this for a reason. Killing people who have done so to others was her justice, she didn't think of her as anything more than the dirt beneath her feet but she was doing this because she thought she needed to, the world was a lot less corrupt after all her mission's, maybe even if just half a percent, she was helping her home in some twisted way of logic.

What she did was not for pleasure of beneficial for her maybe for her father but that wasn't why she did it, she risked her life for these things, things other people saw as murder but she saw as justice. She knew what would happen to her if she died but she didn't care at the moment, she was just a hallow shell so she could care less if she was killed or not, she guessed deserved it since she _was _a murderer but, so did they. Ahead of her she could see the location she was informed of and got her katana ready by her side, making sure that no one was witnessing this.

**"And were slippin'**

**off the course that we prepared,"**

Cautiously, she stepped into the abandon building and looked around, she let out a silent, amused snort, she had to admit she didn't quite expect that her old friend would hide in a place quite like this, he was from a rich family but then again, who would expect the princess of the Heartfillea's to be an assassin? What would the people involved with their company say? They would probably say things about them that aren't true, adding onto the long list of 'crimes' commited even if her father wasn't involved in the underworld . She shook her head to clear her thoughts, she can't get distracted like this during a mission, one wrong move and she would be dead.

**"But in all chaos,**

**there is calculation,"**

She proceeded to take cautious steps, listening for anything that could give away her targets hiding spot, she knew this would be a challenge, her target specialized in hand to hand combat while she was more efficient with distanced fights. Her eyes began to adjusted to the darkness that surrounded her, she needed to cm let this mission by dawn otherwise he would have already left. Her eyes hardened at this, she couldn't forgive him for all the things he had done and so she would not fail her mission. Taking another step she felt something sharp beneath her foot followed by the sound of shattered glass on the ground,

**"Dropping glasses,**

**just to hear them break."**

In one swift movement she took out her katana and held it up in her front of her as a defense, staring straight ahead lay her target, the man who had committed so many disgusting crimes, she saw him smirk at her hard expression,

"So, you've finally come have you?"

Kneeling down to the ground cautiously, she picked up a piece of the glass that she had stepped on it put it in front of her face, immediately the smell of vodka wafted into her sinuses and she glared at him,

"You've been drinking, Erik."

"DONT CALL ME THAT DISGUSTING NAME!" He threw his glass bottle at her which she easily hit with her blade, efficiently blocking any shards of glass from hitting her.

**"You've been drinking **

**like the world was gonna end,"**

He smirked at her fast reflexes and opened another one of the many drinks he had beside him on the dirty table, popping open the lid of the bottle he tipped it toward her,

"Want some?" she smiled wickedly and walked over toward him before knocking the drink out of his hands and pointing her katana down at his throat, looking down at the sharp tip of the blade by his throat he took two fingers and slowly pushed it away from his adam's apple before something happened to it.

"Now, now don't be hasty," he stood up and with one quick reflex he grabbed her by the throat and spun them around so he was holding her by the neck to the wall, her back hit th concrete with a loud thud but she just stared hard at him, dead in the eye, calculating his next move, he smirked at their position, obviously satisfied with his start.

"Weren't we in the exact opposite position ten years ago, huh Lucy?" he grinned, "When I was pickin' on them munchkins and you gave me a black eye, your best friend."

**"Took a shiner**

**from the fist of your best friend,"**

Her eyes turned to slits as he laughed at her pitiful actions before she kneed his ibn the gut and punched him the face, her movements were fluid and faster than most but since he was her opponent injuring him would be tougher then the rest of them. He reached his hand out and caught her next move and countered it with a kick to the side,

"You cant defeat me Lu," he chuckled. "So I'm going to win..."

**"It's clear **

**that someone's gotta go,"**

She grit her teeth against the force of his kick but she ignored the sting from the bruise forming on her side and continued to fight for what she believed was justice.

"You piece of shit!"

**"We mean it,**

**but I promise were not mean."**

Continuing their battle the tan manned grinned at the blondes disadvantage, he knew that she was weak in hand to hand combat and that was why he specifically chose to train in the category the hardest. So he could beat her. He loved to hear the sound of her cries of pain, he loved seeing the expression on her face, it made her even more irresistible.

"Become my woman and I will spare your life." he told her confidently as he blocked each of her attacks they could go on but that would just mean more pain for her and way more blood shed,

"Still not over me yet ya piece of shit," she grunted.

**"And the cry goes out.**

**they lose they're mind for us**

**and see how it plays out,"**

Her eyes were so focused, she was caluculating, there were many possible outcomes to this battle, two in which he had already though of but there were plenty more to chose from and so she began her strategies.

"Calculating the fight is no use, there are no rules in this ring,"

"Ring?"

"Of flames,"

**"And now were in the ring **

**and were comin' for blood."**

Blood spurt out of his mouth as Lucy managed a upper cut on him while he was busy defending himself from being kicked in the knees, her strength could rival that of a strong mans but for him she felt like a girl, one that he wished he could have with her own will but she was so damn stubborn and wouldn't settle down for him.

**"You can try and take us,**

**but were the gladiators."**

The things he did all of it, those were all things that he did to get her attention and even now her attention wasn't fully on him, he hated it, she was a busy body, never thinking of one thing at a time always multiple things not even related to what she's doing, his anger flared as he saw the lack of emotion in her eyes. Where was the anger that she held for him? The look of betrayal? He wanted to see it to know if she was hurt enough to care but of course she wasn't showing a thing. She was just as bad as him killing people, doing things, getting information and following rules like a blind doll she was just as bad as the rest of the scum.

**"Everyone a rager,**

**but secretly they're saviors."**

Her determination to win was burning in the pits of her stomach, she needed to get rid of as much psycho people as him as she can, otherwise this land will never change. She had the opportunity to change the world but people continued to stand in her way, her actions were always so hard along with her words but her thoughts, that was where everything was hidden.

"All those things you have done... Have you read about them finding their body left battered like a slater house?"

""Media..." she scoffed.

**"Glory and Gore go hand in hand,**

**That's why were making headlines."**

"Yeah, looking at oyur harsh moves im sure that their just the media blowing it out of proportion~" his voice dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"You're a kill, you shouldn't be so carefree..."

"Why not...?"

**"You can try and take us,**

**but victories contagious."**

"Because you kill people, do you not synthesize with those you kill for no reason or those you deal with or rape, have you ever thought of what a human being actually was or do you not know?"

"You, you are the only one I do synthesize with..." Pulling her blade back she held it in front of her to block his attack's one after another.

**"Delicate in every way but one,**

**The sword play."**

Blood dripped out of Erik's arm as he made the mistake of moving toward her without predicting how fast her movements were with her katana, he smirked, impressed.

"You aren't the same as you look..."

"Thanks," she grinned.

**"Mavis knows we like archaic kinds of fun,**

**the old way."**

"Do you just do this for fun?" she panted. Erik smirked at her enraged look in her eyes, normally those eyes would be dull and lifeless but he was proud that he could bring emotion to those dead eyes.

"And what if I said yes?"

**"Chance is the only game I play with, baby**

**We let our battles choose us."**

"The I was destined to kill you from the moment I met you..."

**"And the cry goes out."**

**"No one round here's good at keepin' their eyes closed,**

**the suns starting to light up when were walking home."**

"If one of us dies, promise that you wont do anything retared when were gone," Lucy asked in a demanding voice, but in reality she didn't want him getting his hands in deep shit then he had already done. "These people cant seem to act like they haven't seen anything when they do," He smirked at her and shook his head,

"Sure~" he laughed.

**"Tired little laughs and gold lie promises;**

**We'll always win at this**

**I don't ever think about death, its alright if you it's fine"**

She looked up with determined eyes, she just wanted things to stop, she wanted to return and yet she didn't, either way she didn't really care, going home would be the same thing as going to hell. A knee to her chest brought her back to reality as she slammed into a wall.

**"We gladiate but I guess were really fightn' ourselves,**

**Roughin' up our minds so were ready when the kill time comes."**

Blood was poruing everwhere and the cries of pain became louder by the moment, she felt exhausted and she could see the sun rising and yet she wouldn't pass out, thoughts raced through her busy brain, calculating, connecting, watching every movement that her opponent made, it was like this job was meant for her to handle and yet she didn't find that distasteful, she found it rather amusing.

**"Wide awake in bead, words in my brain;**

**Secretly you love this do you even wanna go free?"**

No, thoughts like that shouldn't exist in her mind, she wouldn't become one of those people who kill for whatever reason is thrown at them, no she killed for justice, nothing more and nothing less while others she has murdered simply did it for profit or for their own benefit. Thoughts like that made her sick to her stomach. Punches were landed on her over and over as she became slower, she wasn't as fast, she was getting weaker the higher the sun got, she wouldn't make it out of this. She could accept that, she didn't care, she too deserved her end but as long as he dies the she would be fine.

**"Let me in the ring,**

**ill show you what that big word means,"**

"Go to hell," sh gritted at him. Erik smiled odwn at her and caressed her swollen cheek,

"Now do you even know how nice that is to hear you say?"

**"They lose they're mind for us**

**and see how it plays out,"**

"Ha, and you said you _loved _me, only psychotic people kill the person they love..."

"That may be so but, now other men wont look at you."

**"Everyone a rager,**

**but secretly they're saviors."**

"I do this because I want to put an end tyo people like you, people like you disgust me in what you do, killing people for now reason at all just for wealth and self gain, what kind of person are you?" he snickered at her question and stared into her emotionless face, he hated that face, the face that blocked him from seeing who she truly was.

"You do just as much as us, so you cant act all innocent and holy when really you belong by the devils side."

**"Glory and Gore go hand in hand,**

**That's why were making headlines.**

**You can try and take us,"**

"That may be so but can you tell me a reason for killing people without a reason yourself? We always win when it comes to these battles, I am sent out to kill those of you who are scum in the world and in return I come out on top, I'm he one who gets my hands dirty and cleans things up to keep people safe and out of harms way from bastards like you..."

"Well Ms. Smartass, news flash you're not coming out on top this time. You're not always going to win," he sighed and unsealed her katana, "Goodbye, Lucile."

**"but victories contagious."**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Two lights that's all she could see amongst the darkness, both had a different feeling to it, the one to her left was a pure white ball of light with a yellow path leading to it, it seemed welcoming and peaceful but yet something about that light didn't sit right with her. She turned her head to the right and she could see a black bath outlined with gold leading to a blood red ball of light, it seemed malicious and gave off this intense heat and though the eeriness should have urged her to take the first path something was drawing her there. Those flames they felt like they were meant for her, sending her a quite message to walk to them, and so she did.

Every step she took on the path the louder the sound of cracking stones got, her steps were slow and cautious, never once faltering despite the loud crashing sounds of rcok, she was being drawn toward it. To follow the path before her. She knew that maybe it was a better idea to go down the yellow path instead of the black but the light-no the fore before her seemed so safe she liked it, she craved it. She was close jow, close enough to touch the burning light but, she was hesitant, where was she? Why was she here?

As she gazed at the blazing fire before her a face appeared, it was the face of a man, his eyes were kept closed, a peaceful look on his face as if he were in a deep sleep. His clothing was black, he wore black, baggy jeans held up with a flaming red belt, he wore a tight t-shirt that was tucked into his pants and to match he had black combat boots. His unruly salmon colored hair swayed within the fire, he seemed to be one with the flames. It felt so warm.

Reaching out, she stretched her hand out and brushed her fingertips across the hot flames, the eyes of the man in the fire snapped open and stared down at her, she noticed to gates appeared behind each light, the gate to her left was pure white and sparkling while the gate behind the flames before her was black with red flames on the tips of the points.

"Your choice, 'Hell's Gate'."

Cautiously she took a few steps closer to the gate and once she was through everything started to darken again.

.

.

.

.

.

A groan was heard in the darkened area, opening her eyes she blinked a few times to adjust to the unfamiliar light. She stared blankly at the sky, it was grey, black clouds slowly passed through the sky, we're clouds black? Propping herself up on her elbows, she took in her surroundings, everything was black, grey or red, this was not where she and Erik were fighting, so where was she? Looking down at herself she noticed she was still wearing her clothes, her black skinny jeans were in ruins from her battle, her black vest was ripped and coated blood of her opponent as it mingled with her gasped and receding a hand to her chest until she felt the cool feeling of gold.

Slowly she stood up,nursing her katana for support and hobbled her way to nowhere innparticular. The blonde sighed and shook her head, maybe she was going insane and that was why she saw herself in this unnatural place, her head snapped up and swiftly, she held up the katana in front of her face as she glared out into the darkness before her.

"Lucy Heartfillea." A voice spoke, she looked toward the voice but found no one, her eyes began to survey the area, who did that voice belong to? She grit her teeth as she put more pressure on her leg, the room began to shift around she tightened her grip on her katana and glared. Once the room settled she found herself in a room which was pure black , but for some reason there was no floor. She was on a large, round landing along with five smaller landings a little higher up than hers. Each landing had a seat though the one in the middle was the one that caught her interest. It was a black throne with red flames as the cushioned piece, suddenly four flashes caught her attention. "Lucy Heartfillea..." the inanimate voice spoke again.

Her gaze turned to the first landing on her left that was a little higher then the one she was on, was black with lightning bolts the chair attached to it was similar to the landing, the base color of it was black while the cushions had the design of lightning bolts. Two people stood by the seat, one a woman and the other a man.

The woman who stood beside the chair the male sat in was beautiful, her silver hair looked like silk as it swayed with every movement she made, the dress she wore hugged her curvaceous figure tightly. Her dress was dark purple, the sleeves were off the shoulders and rested at the same level as the neck like while the dress ended around her ankles. The man sitting in the chair was muscular from what the blonde could tell, his piercing blue eyes starred at her while he had the same electric blonde hair as she. He wore black dress pants and shoes with a dark purple dress shirt with a black fur coat. His gaze was intense as he stared at her with the least bit of interest.

The last landing to the right was on the same level as the first, accept the landing didn't look solid, it looked like black mist moving around within the circle constantly, two chains wrapped around the 'landing' to form an X. The chair looked as if it was a dark spirit bonded by a chain, screaming a silent man seated in the chair looked deathly pale with his black hair covering one eye, his crimson colored eyes looked at her with interstate a s his gaze landed on the blood on her clothing. His black cape covered the majority of his body but from what she could see he was wearing a grey dress shirt along with black jeans. The girl griping onto his chair behind him looked at her with curious chestnut eyes, her short silver hair framed her face perfectly. She wore a short, grey strapless dress that reached to her mid-thy, black shackles were around her wrist with skulls on top.

The landing to the right of the first one was a little bit higher than it but this one was made of ice, black water dripped off of the sides while a man and woman were on top. The woman had long blue hair that rested on her shoulders, the blonde watched as her midnight blue eyes narrowed at the sight of her and watched as she mumbled something incoherent. She wore a midnight blue dress with a deep V and long sleeves, the top part hugged her curves nicely while it flowed out slightly at the waist stopping at the iced landing. The man sat on the chair with one leg over the other, his raven hair stuck out in different directions, his ocean blue eyes bore into her as he shifted his leather jacket more to reveal his midnight blue dress shirt. A smirk played on his face as his eyes landed on her wielded katana.

The fourth landing to hre right, on the same level as the iced landing was just plain iron, bolts stuck out of the ends. The chair was similar, two large sized bolts were used as the back legs of the chair while the front was supported with iron, the cushions being pure black. The woman sitting on the chairs arm had short blue hair, her hazel eyes seemed kind, opposite of the place she was in, she wore a grey dress that was held up by the neck matched with black flats and a grey bow in her hair. The man in the iron seat had one of his large arms wrapped around her waist, his black hair was pulled back with a elastic, his eyes glared at her, his piercing shined with the rest of the Rion on hismlanding. His black dress shirt was wide open with his grey roped jeans, his smirk irked her.

"Lucy Heartfillea," Her grip on her katana tightened when she heard the inanimate voice cal, out her name for the third time. She watched as two people walked out from a black bridge in front of her that seemed to go on forever, the one who took their position on the left was a male and the one on the right was a woman. The man to her left had blue hair hair with a strange, red tattoo above and below his right eye, his hazel colored eyes stared straight ahead, not even sparing her a glance but two emotions swirled within them, anger and peace, his silver cloak covered everything below his neckline. The woman on the right had beautiful, long scarlet hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her brown-almost deep red eyes glared straight ahead, her short, dark blue dress reached to her knees, her long sleeves connected into a ring at the end to go around her middle fingers. A sword laid at her side. Keeping her guard up she gazed at the two suspiciously before they spoke, "put the katana back in its scabbard, " they demand simultaneously.

The blonde continued to shift her eyes between the different people in the room until she hesitantly put her katana back with a firm grip on the top, just in case. Suddenly a red flash made her turn her gaze toward the top platform, it was as if small black flames were coming up from it beneath the mans feat. His chair was enveloped by the fiery red flames but he was unfazed a she turned around and sat down on the throne. His unruly salmon locks swayed with the flames as it did before, his onyx eyes stared directly into her chocolate brown ones as he wore a cocktail smirk on his face. His flaming red button up dress shirt was opened slightly at the top whole his black dress jacket, his hand was rested on his black dress pace as he leaned on one elbow.

She had seen him before.

"Lucy Heartfillea, a ruthless assasin," his smooth voice resounded around the room filled with people. "Killed over three thousand people in the time span of ten years, ordered directly by her own father Jude Heartfillea," he smirked, starting at her. She glared into his eyes, fear was no option for her and this man seemed to know a lot about her, but the more important questions to be asked was,

"Where the fuck am I and who the hell are you?" Glares were sent her way after she spat the harsh words directed toward the smirking man but a deep chuckle bubbled out from his lips as he looked down at her.

"You're in hel, sweetheart," she heard his reply. She glared at the name he had called her by, but then what he said clicked in, hell? Was she really in hell? So she died. Looking back at him as he opened his mouth, "I am the king Natsu Dragneel or 'devil' as you people on earth land cal me," he shook his head. "Do you have anything to say about what you have done?" She narrowed her eyes at this, of course she did, but she wasn't going to plead for mercy.

"All those bastards I killed deserved what was recieved." She stated in a strong voice, she heard him snicker at her reply.

"Indeed they did, you also made our jobs a lot easier." He grinned, "so for helping us I will make a deal with you..." he waited to see her reaction but found her staring at him with a bored look,

"Make a deal with the devil?" She smirked, "throw it at me." He grinned at her reply, he was starting to like her, looking at all the confused members of his family he spoke,

"Either you can go to district one of twelve to serve us for all of eternity, or you can be come my mistress," she glared at him,

"I don't see the bright side to this deal..." she grumbled as she gripped her katana tighter in frustration that was when the raven haired male decided to speak up, a smirk plastered across his face,

"Basically you are either stuck with the sum you killed or you get freedom and have to marry the king," she rolled her eyes.

"As I said, there is not bright side."

"Choose," the silver haired beauty on the first platform demanded earning a glare by the king himself, "sorry master," he sighed and closed his eyes. Lucy began to think, she wouldn't mind sharing the same space as her ex-targets or be with the devil, she didn't really care but thinking of ever seeing her old friend again, she couldn't handle getting that chance, she sighed and looked the devil straight in the eyes.

"I'll be your damn mistress," she grumbled. His grin grew even more if possible and walked down a flaming stare case, new steps appearing after he takes another step until he was right in front of her.

"Lucy..." he looked her in the eye while holding out a hand to her. "Welcome to Hell..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"The master is awaiting you,"**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I bet you guys are happy I have updated after like two months of not doing anything, I'd love to see your reviews and honestly tell me what you thought of this because really liked it also the song was called 'Glory and Gore' by Lorde I figured it'd suit this chapter. I CHANGED SOME THINGS IN THE SONG SO DONT GET MAD WHEN IT SKIPS OVER PARTS OKAY? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and just let me know if it sucked or what. And I hope you guys had a very nice Christmas and got lots of presents this year! Tell me what you think! Merry Christmas,<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The corridor's of Hell

**So here is another chapter,**

**i don't know why but I just feel like updating this one again.**

**Well I don't really have much to alk about,**

**but,**

**I do have to tell you that after some more updates,**

**I will be stopping for a bit**

**due to school projects that are to be done over the break,**

**and I have only started one.**

**So I really need to get those done and **

**this information will be i other A/N's in my updates.**

**Just so you guys don't forget.**

**Hope you enjoy another chapter of 'Hell's Gate'**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The corridor's of Hell<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"The master is awaiting you,"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

She stared hard at his outstretched hand, she had already agreed to be his mistress so why was she hesitating so much? He was just asking her to take his hand so really, what was the big deal? Looking up her eyes caught with his and she couldn't help but stare, his eyes were so different then any other she had seen, they held a sort of emotion different from most, dignity, pride, mischief and a heat that she had never seen. Never breaking eye contact she released her grip on her katana and shook his hand, she watched as a amused look spread across his features, lips quirking up just a small amount. Flames, that's what her arm felt like, she felt like she was on fire and her arm was the direct heat source, she watched his face turn from an amused look to a surprised one but he quickly covered it up and released her hand, turning to the scarlet haired woman and blue haired male.

"Erza, Jellal," he looked at both of them as they straightened up. "I want you to take her to my room and see that she is properly dressed," he told them, glancing back at her bloodied attire. The two nodded at him and bowed as he walked through the door below his throne, one after another each member in the room disappeared with a flash as the two on ether side of her walked her out of the room. Silently, she placed her hand back on her katana, she felt uneasy in the castle, alone with two people she never knew and that was besides the fact that she was becoming the mistress to the king of hell. She blew her bangs out of her face as they walked down the long corridor.

"Miss Lucy," the man to her left spoke, "Miss Scarlet and I are to answer any questions you might have and help you understand your situation." His voice was deep and calming, she had questions like any normal person would but she wasn't sure if she should be asking things such as that. The woman to her right turned to her with a unreadable look on her face,

"Miss Lucy something seems to be troubling you, you may ask us anything you want." The blonde looked at her with curiosity, she hadn't heard anyone call her that in a long time, and this woman knew that she was just a piece of scum just like the rest of her targets and yet she still chose to call her something so formal.

"It's fine, you can just call me Lucy, you don't need to be so polite." she waved off their formality, she saw something flash in her eyes but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. She watched as she turned her head and looked in front of them without saying another word to her,

"We cannot do that Miss Lucy," she heard the man speak beside her, "You are above our status, soon you are to become the queen of Hell with his majesty," he explained. The blonde rose a brow at this, she thought he just wanted some toy to play with, not an actually queen.

"Wait a minute," she stopped her steps and turned to the blue haired male, "So I am supposed to become the queen of this place?" she questioned. He stopped and stared at Lucy with pure shock,

"Miss Lucy did you accept his majesty's offer without fully knowing the consequences?" she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Was she supposed to know without anyone telling her such things?

"I thought he just wanted a toy to play with and I don't know I guess I just accepted," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It didn't matter to her what would happen as long as she didn't have to see _him _again, she would be fine, "besides I don't really know who to trust her right now so it was kind of hard to decided..." she mumbled.

"Well we are sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier but I am Jellal Fernandez," He introduced himself with a more friendly smile and then looked to the scarlet haired woman on her right, "And that is my partner Erza Scarlet." she nodded at them in greeting, she didn't really need to introduce herself considering she was just on trial moments ago and they were the ones saying her name over and over. They continued to walk in silence after that, Lucy occasionally asking questions as they did when soon, they came to a large pair of doors at the end of the corridor. "Miss Lucy, we are here..." the pair opened the twin doors for her and urged her to step through,

"We will send some maids to help you into your dress," Erza told her but the blonde just shook her head,

"No need, I can get dressed on my own," the two looked at each other and reluctantly nodded before closing the doors behind her. Looking around she oculd see that the room was well kept though, she guessed that was probably because there were maids cleaning the castle. The dimly lit room spacious in her opinion, the walls were a fiery red color just like the flames of the salmon haired man, the dark wooded flooring matched perfectly with the room design, to her right, the door leading to the bathroom was beside the entrance with a dresser with a mirror on top was positioned beside it. The room seemed like nobody had lived in it for awhile, their was not much to look at accept for the large balcony across from where she stood and the black, silk sheets on the bed to her right. walking toward the bed she could see the dress that was chosen for her to wear and she sighed, it had been a long time since she had to do something like this.

She began to slowly take off her bloodied clothing and wiping of blood as she did so, she looked over to the dress as her placed the katana on the bed before picking up the elegant cloth and putting it on. The dress was pure black silk, being held up by the neck leaving her back exposed to the hip for anyone who stood behind her. The upper part of her dress in the front fit snuggly to her waist allowing a small part of her chest to be exposed on the sides, then it flowed out slightly, silver jewels were scattered all across the front, upper part of the dress, drawing the attention away from her generous chest. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, the dress was beautiful but really she would rather wear her pants, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, her bangs framing her face and pulled out her locket from underneath her dress and placed it gracefully on top, allowing her fingers to linger on the gold for a moment longer before she walked over to the bed and grabbed her katana and placed in on her back.

She ran her hands down her face and shook off her nerves as she walked toward the twin doors, back straight and proper, head held high as if she had been in this position for years. With a small push she opened one of the doors ad came face to face with a small black haired girl, she looked around the age of seven to the blonde. Her hair was pitch black with red ends, innocent, coal like eyes staring straight at her as Lucy took in her appearance. She was small, maybe about half of her own height, she wore a grey T-shirt with a pair of black overall shorts, gold buttons on the side of each hip with black flats, her hair was pulled into a tight side braid that ended around her middle and she had a sweet smile on her lips. What caught her attention though wasn't her age but the red bell around her neck held with a black ribbon that jingled every time she moved.

"Hi!" she greeted excitedly as she waved a hand in the elder woman's face, "My names Kanade (pronounced Ka-nad) Asano, nice to meet you!" her cheerful personality was a nice change from the gloomy castle and the blonde could help but let out a breathy laugh, this girl was so different from the atmosphere around the place she hadn't met anyone quite like her and for some reason she wasn't annoyed by her cheerful attitude. "I am your escort~" she told Lucy. "The master is awaiting you," and with that she swiftly took the chocolate brown eyed woman's pale hand and led her down yet another corridor. She looked down at the young girl and wondered how such a innocent child could end up in such a place like Hell, it just didn't make any sense but, then again, her being the queen of Hell didn't make much more sense.

She sighed at the thought of being in such a high position in this place, she didn't care for money or fancy dresses such as the one she was wearing, none of that interested her but the only thing that she did care about was the golden object hanging from around her neck. Looking down to the child she casted her a curious gaze,

"Kanade?" she questioned, "Why is it that when I arrived here my katana and locket were still with me but everything else I had-other than my clothes- were gone?" this had been bugging her for awhile. If the locket around her neck and the katana on her back stayed with her then why not the folder or her bag and knife? She stopped after the black haired girl did and watched her turn around with a wry smile on her face as she answered the questions that had been plaguing her mind since she arrived.

"Well, wherever you end up Heaven or Hell you are aloud to keep one item that is special to you with you when you arrive..." she trailed off. Lucy placed a hand over top of the gold locket and shifted her arms slightly when she was reminded of the weight of her katana on her back, her eyes widened as she remembered that se had both her locket and her katana.

"Why do I have two things then?" Her eyes focused on the small roll of the girl shoulders and the small tilt of her head as she looked to the ceiling in thought of what she said.

"I am not sure, maybe you're special?" the blonde snorted in response. "W-Well I mean you are special you are to be the future queen after all!" the girl quickly corrected herself. She shook her head in response to the young girls quick thinking,

"No its fine, its not much different from my previous life," she brushed it off. Kanade looked up at her mistress with a wry smile, she may not have know the woman's previous life on earthland but souls that were sent to Hell, she noticed, seemed to always have a rough past from when they were alive which influenced them to make the decisions they did, she should know.

"We are here mistress!" Lucy looked up at the large twin doors in front of her, there were way to many rooms and corridors in this castle! She looked back to say something to the black haired girl, wanting to go back to her previous room but when she turned around there was no sign of Kanade ever being there. she shivered at how phantom-like she was but then again the girl did have a bell around her neck so maybe she was just too lost in thought to notice. Letting out a rather large breath she raised her enclosed fist to the door and aloud her knuckles to rap across the wood a few times,

_***Knock, Knock, Knock***_

She waited in anticipations for a voice or maybe two to call out to her from behind the closed doors, the doors that kept her from seeing what lay within them,

"Come in," she heard the muffled reply of a males voice from the other side. Quietly, she pressed her slender hands on the smooth wooden door and pushed it open to reveal a dimly lit study. On either side of the room were tall wooden bookshelves that reached the height of the roof, brow carpeted flooring with blood red walls, before her was a rather large tan carpet, thin and straight leading to a large desk at the back of the room with tall window's behind it providing the little light in the room from the blood red moon. Salmon colored hair caught her attention as she gazed at the man standing in front of the window's, allowing herself to come a little closer until she was meters away from the desk. "You can come closer," she heard the low rumble of laughter and amusement in his voice at her precautious distance, "I don't bite." One eye completely devoured by the shadow's of her bangs she looked at him with her chocolate brown orb, glaring slightly at his playful attitude like they had known each other for years, she took a few cautious steps forward until she was right in front of the desk.

"You wished to see me?" it came out more as a statement then a question, her sweet voice ringing in his ears as he closed his eyes, welcoming the bloody moons in front of him. He nodded his head and signaled for her to come closer with his head, he could feel her presence nearing him and could hear the small hesitation with each step she took toward him until she was right by his side.

"Have you ever seen a red moon?" he questioned as he opened his eyes and gazed at her, a fire blazing within them. He watched from the corner of his eye as she shook her head slowly, his eyes wandered to and looked at the dress he had laid out for her, exactly as he had thought, she looked marvelous in it. He turned to her, "Well your dress suites you well under the bloody moon my queen," he grinned and watched for any type of reaction but was disappointed when he saw her mask on, he wanted to see the real girl behind that mask, not the fake doll that she had been in the judgment room.

"Thank you, your highness," she said, as if practiced millions of times. He sighed at her formal way of speaking, she certainly was different from the rest of the girls he'd been with, she was actually interesting to him.

"Just call me Natsu, Lucy." he commanded. "Are you ready?" he asked, shaking off her previous behavior, He watched her tilt her head slightly to the side with a raised brow and pursed lips,

"For what?" it was a simple question to answer but instead he thought he'd try and break that ask and stood up, he walked closer to her and bent down so that their noses were touching, as he continued to lean in closer to her plump lips he spoke,

"To meet our people," he murmured as his lips connected with her's.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"So, how did _you_, an _professional_ assassin end up dead?"**

* * *

><p><strong>SO guys how did you like it? I know its kind of short, like a filler since I added so much detail around Lucy but that's because I kind of mixed chapter one with two so it was conjoined so I am cutting this one short and the next will probably be as short as this one too so sorry! Like I said I have assignments to do so I will probably update 'You're not Alone', 'She Who Read's the Star's', 'Lucy Winter' and maybe if you're lucky 'My Star's' but don't count on the last one! I am still stuck on the new version and it is taking awhile and I know some of you are being really impatient with it but please try and understand that high school is starting to drain up most of my free time and with exams coming up in a few weeks I will not be updating for a few weeks once they start cuz I have GOT to study for Geography which I am just 10% away from failing.<strong>

**Geography really sucks.**

**So really that is the only thing I need to study for besides some music sheets, cuz math I got that in the bag, cuz I am good at it for some reason and English I am not half I think. And for those of you who have like past grade 10 and 11, I give a round of applause because its even pretty hard in grade nine and I know its only gonna get harder from here on out so that really sucks! Oh! Let me know what you guys thought of Kanade Asano! I thought she'd be a good minor OC to add so I hope you guys enjoy her like somebody I know since I based Kanade off of her.**

**Let me know what you thought~**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
